


The Dragon：意外之旅

by MickeyTown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	The Dragon：意外之旅

最开始是从南方刮起了大风，吹散了笼罩在Berk上空的阴云。  
圆月悬于天空，散发出朦胧的光芒。  
快到深夜时风刮得更加猛烈，甚至可以称得上是飓风了。  
海水被高高卷起又在Berk外海的海噬柱上撞得粉碎，变成纷飞的水花。

汪洋咆哮，涛声震天。  
岛上的维京人都躲进了他们的小木屋，只留下守夜的人在外面咒骂这该死的天气。  
有什么东西在低空中飞行，海面上留下巨大的阴影。

Hiccup和他的龙窝在他们的房间里，手有一搭没一搭的挠着Toothless的下巴。“What a bad weather，isn't it bud？【真是个糟糕的天气，对吧伙计？】”  
后者发出模糊的咕噜声。  
Hiccup拍了拍Toothless的头，起身去添柴。

在木柴爆裂的噼啪声中，Hiccup隐约觉得自己听见了龙的嚎叫。他摇了摇头，嘲笑自己的幻觉。  
几秒钟后他猛地回过头，看见Toothless弓起脊背，向着屋外发出威胁的低吼。  
Hiccup打了个激灵，跑去打开窗户。  
在刺骨的海风中，他听到整个Berk上的龙都在低吼，或是哀嚎。  
“Come on bud,let's see what happened.【走吧伙计，让我们去看看发生了什么事。】”

当Hiccup赶到瞭望塔时，Astrid已经在那儿了。  
“Suddenly Stormfly get nervous.The night watchman say all the dragons get worse.【Stormfly突然就变得惊恐起来，守夜的人说整个岛上的龙都变得不对劲。】”  
“What's going on？I have never see them like this.【这是怎么回事？我从没见过龙有这样的反应。】”  
“Where is Fishlegs？Maybe he knows something.【Fishlegs在哪？兴许他知道些什么。】”  
在Astrid话音刚落的时候，两人的上空传来Fishlegs的声音。  
“I'm here！And I don't kown what happened！【我在这儿！我也不知道发生了什么事情！】”  
Meatlug叼着她的主人从瞭望塔上方飞过，她拼命扇动小翅膀，想飞得快些——虽然和平时没什么两样。  
“Where are you going？！Come down right now！！【你这是要去哪儿？！快下来！！】”Astrid吼道。  
“I don't kown——Meatlug doesn't take my words——She's very scared—— ” 【我不知道——Meatlug不听我的话——她非常害怕——】Fishlegs努力让自己能在狂风中说出话来。

目送着Fishlegs和他的龙消失在夜色中后，Hiccup发现一些被允许住在维京人家里的龙撞破了木屋四散飞去——有的还带着他们的主人。  
Hiccup意识到事态的严重。  
“Open the drago's lair，ready for war——or what else.【打开龙穴的门，准备战斗——或是别的什么】”Hiccup转身向塔下的维京人大吼。

在剩下的维京人和龙都聚集起来后，风诡异的停止了。  
Berk的酋长站在瞭望塔下对人群进行必要的讲话。  
“Although we don't know what happened，but we must calm——【虽然我们不知道发生了什么，但我们一定要冷静——】”  
人群里突然爆发出的惊慌打断了Hiccup的话，一些龙也疯狂的振翅而去，双胞胎也被他们的龙叼走了。  
“What the fu——”  
“Hiccup！look！！”Astrid指着远处的海面。

海面上有一星红光在快速的变大，或者说，在快速的接近。  
片刻后人们听到了翅膀挥动的声音，随即看到了一个巨大的身影。  
当最后Hiccup看清那是什么东西后，他倒吸了一口凉气。

它腹部鳞片间的缝隙透出明亮的火光，仿佛在地层间流动的岩浆，照亮了海面。  
它的脖子如蟒蛇般灵活，张开的大嘴里是锋利的尖牙。  
它的眼睛宛如黄金，钥匙孔般的瞳孔透着毒恶与奸诈。  
它展开的巨大有爪双翼连Berk上最宽的地方也不能容纳。  
它的头比维京人的木屋要大得多，满身都是坚不可摧的龙鳞，其身形远远超过当初的喷冰海龙。

一条巨龙。

几乎所有的维京人和龙都被吓得躲起来了。  
Stormfly颤抖着发出咕咕声，像极了一只母鸡。  
Toothless的黑眸变得细长尖锐，在地上刨出深深的爪痕。Hiccup坐在夜煞身上调整尾翼，随时准备起飞。

巨龙收起翅膀降落在海里，深深的海水竟不能把它的双腿完全淹没。他的翼手在海噬柱上轻轻一推，经历了几百年风吹雨打的岩石就这样轰然倒塌。

巨龙俯下身，修长有力的尾巴掀起阵阵海浪，长在巨大翅膀上的爪子撑在倒塌的海噬柱上，不紧不慢地爬向Berk。

夜煞龙王向巨龙发出威胁的怒吼，他的脊背上亮起蓝光。  
“It's ok，it's ok，bud.We must do.【没事的伙计，我们必须。】”  
Hiccup拍拍夜煞的头，努力迎着巨龙如炬的目光。  
“A chief protects his own.【首领必须得保护他的人民。】”

 

巨龙如钥匙孔般的黑瞳缩小又放大，它的舌头在牙齿的缝隙间游走，发出嘶嘶的声音。  
“Well，well.Please don't shout so rudely……【好了好了，请别叫得这么粗鲁……】”  
巨大的红龙向着酋长和龙王开口了，他说话的声音如铜钟齐鸣。  
“little…….lizard.【小……蜥蜴。】”  
岛上的维京人全都惊呆了，他们从没想到龙能够说话。  
“For the first meeting，I think we'd better have a self introduction.【因为是初次见面，所以我认为我们应该做下自我介绍。】”  
巨龙低下头，满是妖艳花纹的眼睛看向那小小的一人一龙。  
“Don't you think so？～～【你不这样认为吗？～～】”  
“Ye，yes……”Hiccup结结巴巴的说到，他还没从一头龙能够说话的震惊中脱离出来。

“Good.”

巨龙猛地转身，展开巨大的双翼，收回脖子居高临下的俯视，有力的长尾抽打在Berk的岩壁上让碎石纷纷掉落，维京人在他投下的巨大的阴影里瑟瑟发抖。  
“I am Smaug！The King under the mountain！！ Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities！！【我乃史矛革！山下之王！！万恶之首！！】”

Toothless发出愤怒的吼叫，背上的蓝光愈发耀眼——他在回应那头巨龙。  
“Ah！The Alpha！！Good name！【啊！阿尔法！！真是个好名字！】”Smaug做出十分吃惊的样子，但旋即发出轻蔑的鼻音“But I'm suer I have never headed it，I can say you're not famous.【但我确信我从没听说过你，我们敢说你一定不怎么有名，】”  
Smaug再次俯下身子，把脑袋伸向Berk，侧眼看着Hiccup，他眼里发出的光把Hiccup的脸映得通红。  
“And may I a～sk your name？【然后我能～问下你的名字吗？】”  
“I，I'm Hi……”  
“He is the dragon master！【他可是驯龙大师！】”躲在自家凶魇肚子下的Soutlout 不知什么时候爬了出来，对着Smaug嘲讽的大喊，“You'd better show yo——【你最好放尊——】”Soutlout话没说完就慌慌张张的又跑到Hookfang的背后躲了起来，因为Smaug的一只爪子搭上了岛岸。

Smaug用他那有着复杂花纹的眼睛盯了Soutlout好一会儿，终于把视线转移回Hiccup身上。  
“Well，the dragon master.Have you ever see a very beautiful jewel？【那么，驯龙大师，你见过一块非常美丽的宝石吗？】”  
“A very special jewel to dragons.【一块对龙族来说极其特别的宝石。】”  
Smaug一边说着，一边围绕这小小的岛屿在走动，最后又停在Hiccup面前，一根巨大的利爪一下一下的敲击着Berk的陆地，发出拨弄着每一个人绷紧的神经的声音。

他说的是龙之眼。  
深知这颗宝石对龙族的意义的Hiccup暗暗咽了口唾沫。  
Toothless不易察觉地抖了抖身子。

“Did you see it？【你见过它吗？】”  
Smaug的眼里映出Hiccup的面庞。  
“No，I don't kown what are you talk about.【没有，我不知道你在说什么。】”  
Hiccup勉强自做镇定的回答，努力不让自己移开与Smaug对视的目光。

“Lier！！！【骗子！！！】”巨大的红龙从海里跃起，攀上Berk唯一的，螺旋状的山峰。巫医的小木屋在他的爪下碎裂，他的尾巴扫倒了几座维京人的木屋，大礼堂门口的火炬纷纷滚落。  
Smaug向下怒视着Hiccup，钥匙孔般的瞳孔里是掩盖不住的愤怒，他低沉的声音传遍整个岛屿，深深刺进每个人的心头。  
“You are lie！！I kown the jewel is on the island！【你撒谎！！我知道宝石就在这座岛上！】”  
山尖被Smaug粗暴的推平，巨大的石块落入海中溅起高高的浪头，巨龙的尾巴缠绕在螺旋状的山崖上。  
“I can smell its smell！I can feel its power！Give it to me or you'll burn！！【我能闻到它的味道！我能感受到它的力量！把它交给我不然就烧死你们！！】”

巨龙的腹部再次透出明亮的火光，他朝着山下喷吐炽热的龙炎，几所房子瞬间倒塌，维京人骑着他们的龙惊恐的四散而逃。  
“I smell it with your odour！Give me the jewel or I'll kill all of you，destroy the island！【我闻到它的味道和你的气味混在一起！如果不交出来我就杀光你们所有的人，毁了这座岛！】”  
蓝紫色的电浆炮从山下飞来，在Smaug的鳞片上留下了痕迹却不能伤他分毫。  
“Foolish human！There is nothing can hurt me in this world！【愚蠢的人类！这个世界上没有东西能够伤害我！】”  
“As you，【至于你，】”Smaug愤怒的看向夜煞，眼里是满满的嘲讽“just a little lizard！！You think you have two powerless wings，so you can be called ‘dragon’？Dreamer！【只不过是一只蜥蜴罢了！！你以为自己长了两只没力气的翅膀，就可以自称是龙了？天真！】”

Smaug的舌头在他嘴唇边来来回回，如同毒蛇在一个洞里钻进钻出。  
“No way！！I won't give you Dragon Eye！And I'll protect my people，my friends！【没门！！我不会把龙之眼交给你的！而且我会保护我的族人，我的朋友！】”年轻的酋长坚定的冲巨龙喊到。  
“Ah，Very well.You make me remember a thief，【啊，很好。你让我想起了一个飞贼，】”Smaug张开双翼从山顶滑翔而下，甩动尾巴把那些燃烧着的木屋扫进了海里。  
巨龙降落在山下的大礼堂门口，鼻孔不断抽动，熔金般的眼睛上下打量着Hiccup，钥匙孔样的瞳孔深不见底。  
“be fooled to die，but stil believe his ‘partner’！【被骗来送死，还愚蠢的相信自己的‘同伴’！】”  
下一秒Smaug猛地伸下脖子，巨大的头停在已经喷完了所有的电浆炮只有不断吼叫的夜煞上方，吐出一串低沉雄厚的音节。

巨龙Smaug用古老的龙语说话了。  
他对年轻的夜煞说道：  
“滚开”。

夜煞条件反射的展开双翼，扔下Hiccup夺路而逃，岛上一片寂静。  
“Toothless！！”  
Hiccup呆呆地望着Toothless飞走的方向，跪倒在地。

“But I think you may not stubborn like him，so let me tell you a secret.【但我认为你也许不会像他一样固执，所以我要告诉你一个秘密。】”Smaug转过头继续对维京青年说到。  
“……Wh，What？”  
“The man who says you are dragon master，【刚才说你是驯龙大师的那个男人，】”巨龙一边把玩着刚刚从一座房子里刨出来的几枚金币，心不在焉的说道。“you think he is try to help you？【你以为他是想帮你？】”  
巨龙抽动鼻孔，在空气中嗅着什么。“You're wrong，all wet～～.He is try to make me get angry.【你错了，大错特错～～他是想激怒我。】”  
“……Why？！Why he……”  
Hiccup说道一半，愣住了，绿松石般的眼里充满了惊恐。他摇着头想要把这个可怕的想法从脑袋里赶出去。  
“No no no，it's can't be true……【不不不，这不可能是真的……】”  
“It's true.My dear.【我亲爱的，这是真的。】”Smaug又搜出了另一堆金子和几颗不纯的水晶，把它们在空中抛来抛去，仿佛他的心思并不在面前这个人类身上。“Dragons can tought reading.【龙可是会读心的。＊】”  
“But he is my cousin！！【他可是我表亲！！】”Hiccup在吼出这句话后彻底沉默了。  
“Ah，yes，he is your cousin——【啊，是的，他是你的表亲——】”Smaug一边说着一边用一根爪子掀开一座屋顶，他已经搜寻了Berk上一半的房子。“and you know what that mean.【你知道这意味着什么。】”  
“……”  
Hiccup张了张嘴，却发不出一丝声音。

“啪！！”  
Hiccup狠狠地给了自己一耳光，站起身和转过头来的巨龙对视。  
“So what？！He is my cousin，I am the chief！he is my people and the chief must protect his own！！！【那又怎样？！他是我的表兄，我是酋长！他是我的族人而首领必须保护他的人民！！！】”  
黑色的龙瞳盯着绿灰色的眸子，有那么一瞬间Smaug觉得自己在这个人类身上看到了一条龙的灵魂。  
Smaug觉得自己受到了侮辱。  
他冲着这个自以为是的人类怒吼，喉咙深处隐隐可见火光。  
“I don't care！！ Tell me where is the jewel or I'll eat all of you like wolf in sheep！！！Even those winged worms！【我才不管！！告诉我宝石在哪里不然我就像狼入羊群那样吃了你们所有人！！！包括那些长翅膀的虫子！！】”  
Hiccup转身就跑，致命的龙炎吞没了他身后的一切。他跑到悬崖边，被迫停住了脚步，Smaug在后面不紧不慢的向他逼近。

巨龙看着走投无路的男人——

蓝紫色的电浆炮击中了巨龙的左眼。

Smaug发出一声惨叫，本能的往前吐出一片火焰。Toothless的以极快的速度从空中俯冲而来，Hiccup纵身一跃，抓住了龙鞍借力坐上夜煞的背。  
又是几枚电浆炮连接轰在Smaug的头上，一些鼓起勇气跟随他们龙王而来的龙也喷出火焰，击中Smaug的腹部。  
“Kill him！！Toothless！！！”

“Ahhhhhh————！！！！！！My eye！！！！！My eye！！！！！！！”  
巨龙扇动着巨大的双翼腾空而起。他因疼痛而扭曲的身子映在波涛起伏的海面上变得就像群魔乱舞。  
“How dare you are！！！How dare you！！！！——Just a bug！！！！！！！【你好大的胆子！！！好大的胆子！！！！——不过区区一只臭虫！！！！！！！】”  
巨龙挣扎着飞向Berk的高空，夜煞龙王追赶在他身后。  
“I ～a～m fier～！！！I ～a～m death！！！！！” 孤山之王在云层里哀嚎，那里是以夜煞的体型所不能抵达之处。  
“I will die？？！Dream～ on！！！I will show you the revenge！！！！！【我会死？！做梦去吧！！！我要让你知道什么叫复仇！！！！！】”巨大的红龙仰天长啸，他凄厉的声音传遍整个海域，连狂战士岛上的人都听得一清二楚。

巨龙的腹部和喉咙冒出了火光，将云层照得鲜红亮丽。就连那透过云层洒下的月光，也染上了一抹血色。  
Smaug甩动脖子疯狂的喷吐炽热，龙炎如火雨般漫天落下，将Berk笼罩。  
巨大的红龙从熊熊烈火中俯冲而下，一次又一次地掠过Berk，喷出高温的龙炎。  
——就像他当初对长湖镇所做的那样。

整个Berk上一片火海，高窜的火苗连螺旋状的山峰也吞没。

愤怒的巨龙在空中调整身形，嗅着气味飞向那些该死的人类和长翅膀的爬虫的躲藏之处。

“I will kill all of you.【我要杀光你们所有人。】”

 

＊：暗指Smaug认为Toothless算不上是龙。

 

tbc


End file.
